


Newsies OC Week Day 4

by le_ultimate_fangirl



Series: Newsies OC Week 2018 [4]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: OC, i wish i had as many friends as my character does, newsies oc, newsies oc week, oc week, then i could finally do stuff besides just write fanfiction like the lonely person i am, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_ultimate_fangirl/pseuds/le_ultimate_fangirl
Summary: Newsies OC Week Day 4: Other Newsies (headcanons again!)





	Newsies OC Week Day 4

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this if you actually clicked on it

\- Sketch has a large amount of friends

\- it wasn’t like that at first though

\- she isolated herself from everyone until she started to recover from the Refuge, but when she did, she loved being around everyone

\- one of her closest friends is Ace ( [@galaxy-trees13](https://tmblr.co/mqKtBF6Wdux9q8aDhQRj9zA)’s OC) from Brooklyn 

\- they were orphaned by the same fire

\- they like to play pranks on Race or other newsies

\- Race is her best friend

\- they go over to Brooklyn once a week to play cards with the newsies there, so she’s gotten to know Spot pretty well

\- she knows him so well that she figured out that he really is a softie

\- Race and Sketch get in trouble a decent amount

\- they would give anyone a good soaking for their friends

\- during the strike, they secretly sent news of their progress to Brooklyn to try and get them to join

\- they prank the other newsies a lot

\- they both feed off each other’s sarcasm

\- Specs and Jack have been like older brothers to Sketch ever since they saved her from the Delancey’s

\- Specs is also super protective of her

\- Sketch says she hates it (she actually loves it)

\- her and Jack draw together sometimes

\- they give each other tips

\- sometimes they have Crutchie count for 60 seconds and they draw the same thing

\- then they have the other newsies pick which one they like better without knowing whose is whose, and the winner gets bragging rights

\- sometimes it gets so intense that the other newsies (mostly Race) bet on the results

\- she is also really close with Crutchie

\- she helped him recover after being let out of the Refuge and ever since then they have been super close

\- they comfort each other after nightmares

\- Sketch is also really close with Pogo, one of the little newsies

\- she helped him after he came out of the Refuge, too (see yesterdays headcanons)

\- she likes hanging out with Mush, Elmer, and Jojo, since they are just really fun people to be around

\- she secretly has a crush on Romeo but she denies it at all costs

\- the only other person who knows is Ace, but she is sworn to secrecy by the Girl Code™

\- Davey helps teach her basic stuff that you learn at school since Sketch really wants to go but can’t afford it

\- Davey became like an older brother to her after that

\- she usually goes to Davey, Crutchie, or Race when she needs a shoulder to cry on (or Ace when she’s available)

\- Sketch knows the name of every single newsie in the Lodging House, and has had at least one personal interaction with every single one

\- she usually helps the new kids sell and shows them the ropes when they first become newsies, and makes sure they don’t feel left out when they are all hanging out as a group

**Author's Note:**

> hi


End file.
